Velken
| birth_place= Sidney, Decronia | death= January 26, 2010 | party= Communist Party of the Soviet Union | religion= Non Religious | spouse= none |}} '''Velken' was the first President of the Soviet Union. He is a controversial figure on Planet Bob, He came onto the political scene in late 2006 as the first President of the nation Decronia. The nation was in a state of poverty at that time but within less than a year it's economy began to grow and propsper. Against his will he agreed to join the nation as a member of the MHA. He kept the nation a member of their alliance for over two years, during that time Decronia faced many challenges of a growing economy and being caught up in various wars. Velken himself faced even greater challenges as his image as the countrys leader changed drastically over the course of time. During the 2009 elections he lost to CavalierCuddles by a slim margin. He was killed in a terrorist attack during the revolts that began the collapse of the Soviet Union. First Year and Global War 3 During his first year as leader of Decronia Velken faced much pressure by his people to get the country on its feet. This is widely believed to be the main reason he agreed to join the nation with the MHA but some call it just speculation. Within his first nine months in office the nations economy began to grow, slowly but growing. Unfortunately Great War 3 broke out and it hurt the nation economically. The military forces of Decronia at that time were not strong enough to fight off some of the forces that were trying to invade but forunite enough the alliance ended up winning the war. The war damaged Decronia but not badly, Two months after the war ended Velkens new age economic plan got the nation on its feet and rising rapidly. By late 2007 Velken's approval rating was the highiest it had ever been. Dark Times In May 2008 Velken was involved in a horrible laboratory accident that left him scared beyond recongition. He was out of the public eye for over four months, upon his return he appeared with a mask and a military uniform. Dressed in solid black along with the black mask his new image shocked and frightened a lot of people but it wasn't just his appearance that had changed it was his personality. Velken had now transformed into a iron fisted ruler whom had little patience, He began signing various new policies into power. One of his most controversial goals was to establish Decronia as a religious intolerance state. This action was one of many that lead to the "Decronian Civil Conflict" of early 2009, He put forth most of the nations budget into the military forces making the nation viewed as a militaristic one. In early 2009 Velken began the communist party movement, On March 2 of that year he announced a major change in the government as well as his allegence to the Communist movement. This quickly began a rebellion by those that were loyal to the nation being a Democracy, The Karma War began a few weeks later which threw the already fragil nation into more despair. The nations involvement in the war wasn't large and in May the civil war broke out, Velken withdrew Decronia from its membership in the MHA and declared the nation free and on a new path. The civil conflict lasted about a month before the military forces loyal to Velken defeated the rebillion and stabalized the nation. Around this time Velken's long time friend and ally Anubis began building up the Communist party and putting it in full power over the nation. Rise to Power and Birth of the Soviet Union With Decronia now a full Communist state Velken began forming an alliance with other communist nations such as the Bubbastan Republic, Crimson Sands and the Republic of Camdonia. This lead to the official establishment of the Union of Soviet Socailist Republic on June 15, 2009. Velken was named the Head of State under the title of Pretor (Later changed to President), Anubis held the position of Head of Development (he later resigned). Jonathan Stone took Velkens place as the Govenor of Decronia, velken was now the disfigured but powerful leader of a full communist alliance in CN. The Soviet Union began to grow quickly under Velken's leadership as more communist nations joined the alliance. Within one month the alliance grew from four nations to 11 total members, it's communist movement spread quickly across the Grey sphere and others. In August Velken reorganized the USSR by drafting the new Constitution of the Soviet Union and moving the alliance to the Red team. Instead of serving a life-time term of office, the new constitution limts tems to 5 months, he can only serve a second term if re-elected.On September 24, 2009 Velken lost to CavalierCuddles in his bid for re-election. His Last day in office was October 8. He was later named the new Minister of Foreign Affairs by Cuddles. Assassination and Collapse of the USSR After the coupe by Anubis that overhtrew the Cuddles regime in the USSR, Velken quickly used the opportunity to return to the presidential office. After new elections where put into place it was not long before he was re-elected into office. Many called fraud and claimed that Velken masterminded the whole ordeal and used Anubis as the crutch. Anubis mysteriously vanished after handing over power to Velken, shortly after the dust settled talks of a merge between the USSR and UCR began. Within the turn of the new decade it was announced that the UCR and USSR where going to merge to form the USCR (Union of Soviet Communist Republics). By this point riots and other violence began in the Soviet Union, two weeks later Velken was killed by a car bomb outisde Moscow. Many groups claimed to be the ones who killed the former Soviet President but no evidence has ever been presented to show whom was truly responsible. Some conspericey theories have emerged, Regardless the Soviet Union officially collapsed three weeks later. The USCR was never formed and many of the former Soviet Nations became independent. A few united to form the Holy Roman Empire. Category:Soviet Union